S.C.A.R
S.C.A.R (Security and Command Against Resurgence) is the undercover branch of the Systems Alliance Military responsible for research and undercover operations. Its roles include espionage, assassinations, the deployment of weapons, military grade mods, upgrading vehicles/fighters, and the developement of new forms of research. Location and Operations *Base of Operations: Arcturus Station, Messial Spaceport *Affiliations: Systems Alliance, Several Independent Human Colonies, Unoffically with the Council *Timespan: 2155-???? Dossier and Background S.C.A.R is a undercover espionage and research division, charged with protecting human colonies and territory from themselves and corruption. While the Systems Alliance and Alliance Fleet deal with the public defense of human colonies and territories such as Eden Prime, S.C.A.R deals with corrupt political and espionage affairs the Systems Alliance doesnt want the rest of the universe to see for it will give humanity a worse outlook to the rest of the species in the galaxy then it already has, while they also steal, bribe out or otherwise lead a undercover campaign to aquire new technology or materials for there research and developements division. Undercover operations, wither in direct combat or supporting ground forces from cover for the Alliance Militaries strengths lies within a doctrine of fire support, flexibility, and speed, S.C.A.R helps that strength stay high by disabling enemy combatants in any form deamed necessary and supplying ground forces in dire need of support. The research and developement division to understanding and adapting to modern space warfare stunned the Council races who only saw the new breakthroughs and technology as something unheard of for pirates or rogue organisations. Over the years, they had lived behind the secure walls of long-proven technology and tactics holding out from pirates, raiders and criminal organisations while getting into fights with the council races military forces who see them as criminals even to the point Systems Alliance officials have had to resort to wiping out S.C.A.R facilities. The Council regards S.C.A.R as a terror to the galaxy as they can attack high ranking officials with new technology and disappear leaving samples behind for them to work with. Less than 18% of humans in the Systems Alliance doctrine know of S.C.A.R being a undercover organisation within the Systems Alliance. Espionage Tactics The Espionage tactics used by S.C.A.R involves assassinating any individual needed to infiltraite a organisation or military doctrine in order to keep there eyes and ears on any operations and advancements in trade, military operations, fleet strength and patrol movements while also making sure to keep a eye on those who would ruin a military operation for there own good or for a way to ruin a criminal group and have them removed from the galaxy. S.C.A.R also has several politicians who are actually agents put there to keep there eyes on affairs that would harm or derail the Systems Alliance or humanity in general, while also keeping a eye on other agents who infiltraited the same area they themselves are on duty till it was time to quietly remove them from office. Planetary, Mass Relay and Ground Assaults The crucial choice for any attack through mass relays is how to divide the fleet for transit to avoid major detection or notice. The accuracy of a relay's mass-projection depends on the mass being moved and how far it’s going between jumps and movements before mass effect jumps. Once a fleet chooses how move the fleet into the attacking system the initial battle out of FTL commences. More likely then not assaulting through a defended mass relays often occur to the close to medium proximity of opposing vessels stationed in the assaulted system. It is impossible to know where the exact location of the opposing vessesl in relation to the incoming Fleet, which it self can not positively know its exact exit of FTL. This means that Short-range combat vessels such as fighters and Frigates are crucial and should always be present to support and defend more valuable vessels such as Cruisers, Dreadnoughts and Titans. This is never more evident then in the opening minutes of the assault, when the fleet needs to redeploy and move into safe firing lines. Additionally, Planetary assaults are complicated if the target is a habitable world. Do to strict Citadel Conventions the attackers cannot approach the defenders straight on. This is do to the concern that any large kinetic impactors against habitable would result in catastrophic damage to the world and the civilian populace. Therefore S.C.A.R is forced to rely on unto minute intelligence reports as to the location and deployment of opposing vessels so not to be caught in the open. The fleet needs to determine where the enemy's defences are, so they may approach from an angle that allows them to fire with no collateral damage. Note this is not necessary for hostile worlds that cant support life forms unless specialy needed by the Council races or the Systems Alliance. Given the size of a planet, it is impractical to garrison entire conquered worlds. Fortunately, colonization efforts tend to focus on building up a dozen or fewer areas that are easily hidden. Ground forces occupy the spaceports, industrial facilities, and major population centers. The wilderness is patrolled by unmanned aerial vehicles and satellite or Cruiser reconnaissance. If a defender unit is spotted, airmobile rapid deployment units and satellite artillery are used to pin down and destroy them before infomation can be relayed, if the oppossing forces managed to reveal the occupation the main fleet and forces are suppose to withdraw leaving small doctrines of forces in hidden facilities to make it look like there was no occupation of the planet. Fleets Composition In S.C.A.R, a Fleets to them is a large contingent of warships assembled and put in charge of defending a specific sector of Alliance space or a small task force infiltraiting a heavily defended world. Stationed at a key mass relay capable of traversing multiple replies to reach a system within hour of deployment. Although certain fleets may diver slightly in make and size, most Sector Fleets’ numbers 40 Fleet Vessels. The Fleet can then be subdivided into a number of Flotillia that fill the rolls of combat, support, and reconnaissance. The Flotillas’ can then be again divided into squadrons and from squadrons into individual vessels. Notable Alliance Fleets Dark Soul Fleet is b ased at Arcturus Station, they are concealed by the First Fleet that guards the mass relay connecting to Earth and serves as a reactionary force able to respond to any attack across three different clusters so its easier to send agents out to the more populated systems. S.C Fleet Commanded by Darshel Caine, is the Security Command fleet which reports directly between S.C.A.R leaders and offcials and the Systems Alliance parliment to relay operations and data, while they also defend the highest key human locations in hopes of not falling to the enemy. Ninth Fleet is the only openly public alliance fleet commanded by a admiral that is only composed of S.C.A.R officials so they can quickly access indepentent human colonies and Council race worlds that the fleet passes by, the Ninth Fleet is lead by Admiral Sishiro Kahoka. Personel Military Ranking The Alliance Military Vocational Code system or MVC for short classifies the career path of all serving personnel within the Alliance Fleet, this includes both the Commision and Enlisted personel. The MVC consists of one letter and one number. The letter represents the role or career path the personel is in and the number indictated how perficient he or she is in the role or skill. Please see Military Rank under System Alliance: Military Ranks for further details concerning military rank structure withing the Alliance Military. Note this does not add specialised or S.C.A.R only ranks. Enlisted Personel Enlisted personnel occupy the largest percentage of servicemen and women in the Military to perform the day to day operations in the S.C.A.R fleet or facility operations. In most cases, enlisted service personnel perform jobs specific to their own occupational specialty, as opposed to the more general command responsibilities of commissioned officers. Uniforms Uniforms of the Systems Alliance are a distinction of the service within the MIlitary branch of the Systems Alliance Fleet (SAF), this does not always apply to S.C.A.R personal as they do not always operate withing the alliance. *'Officers Dress Coat' A symbol of an commissioned offices authority on and off Alliance, S.C.A.R vessels or when undercover in another fleet, these coats are light weight, comfortable and a easy symbol of ones statues of position on board a the vessel. Made of light weight and material, the material allows heat to escape more very effectively allowing it to be worn in fleet combat. *'Working uniforms' prioritize comfort and safety first and thus are the most utilitarian of the Navy uniforms. They are intended for use in FTL capable vessels and in occasions that involve physical labour. Many working uniforms are variations of the service uniforms except with less formal requirements. *'Hazard suit' Hazard suits are worn mainly by Engineers and Chemical operations workers on large or older combat vessels within the Alliance Fleet, S.C.A.R fleet or any based operations. Meant for extreme environments including burning heat, subzero temperatures, and sudden depressurisation. *'Flight suit' A S.C.A.R uniform flight suit is used by all personal when aboard a vessel in deep space due to the materials being specially magnetic incase of hull breathes. Equipment Fleet Vessels According to record the number of Systems Alliances vessels is seven newly design heavy combat vessels designated as “dreadnoughts” after the 20th century sea ships. Its individual vessels range considerably in size and firepower, varying from hundred-meter-long frigates to nearly kilometer-long dreadnoughts. Fleet units are also supported by fighters and dedicated interceptors, much of this doctrine is adopted by the S.C.A.R organisation due to it being a Systems Alliance division despite them using customized designs and ship outlooks so they dont get caught at alliance vessels. Logistic and Support Ships under this category are the most divers in size and purpose. Any ship not filling a direct combat role such as recognisant vessels, troop transports fall, agent drop ships or civillian extract under this section. Athabasca Class Freighter *A large transport freighter used as a support and transport vessel by the navy *Crew Complement: 9 to 20 *Weapon:none *Cargo Capacity: 3,500 containers *Velocity: 35 MGLT, 2,900g, Mass Accelerator drive core Gargarin Class Landing Ship *A small transport freighter used as a support and transport vessel by the navy *Crew Complement: 3 to 6 *Weapon:none *Cargo Capacity: 1,500 containers *Velocity: 40 MGLT, 1,100g, Mass Accelerator drive core Kodiak Drop Ships *Common Alliance shuttle craft *Crew Complement: 1 or VI *Weapons: none *Cargo Capacity: a squad of infantry *Velocity: 650g Solar Heavy Task Dropships *Heavy transport ship designed for tank drops and heavy equipment. *Crew Complement: 2 *Weapon: Guardian *Cargo Capacity: 2 heavy tanks or 4 Mako tanks or 6 Walkers or a company of infantry *Velocity: 400g Fightercraft and Bombers Fighters are single pilot small combat craft. Their light frame and elemental zero cores make them capable of greater acceleration and manoeuvring then other starships. They are armed with disrupter missiles capable of penetrating kinetic shields. Fighters primarily serve a support role in space battles, either by defending their fleet or swooping in to attack the critical systems of a larger enemy vessel. SU-85 Strike Bomber *All perpuse fighter bomber *Crew Compliment: 2 *Weapon System: 2 Railguns, 6 Torpetos *Velocity: 100 MGLT, 4,500g XI-21 Shredder Interceptors *Common Ship defence craft *Crew Compliment: 1 *Weapon System: 4 Railguns, 2 Torpetos *Velocity: 75 MGLT, 4,800g Frigates These light escort and scouting vessels are roughly 50 meters long and carry a crew of 20. Frigates such as the Normandy are too small to carry fighters, but are equipped with modest main-gun mass accelerators and often have extensive GARDIAN systems to provide anti-fighter screening for larger vehicles. Their drive systems make them more maneuverable than larger starships and allow for higher faster-than-light (FTL) cruise speeds. A squad of marines is carried on board for security and ground-side duty. Unlike larger vessels frigates can land on planets. Alliance Frigate's are named after great battles in human history. Wilderness Class, Heavy Frigate * Crew Compliment: 90 *Weapon Systems: GARDIAN, 4 F-class Mass Accelerators, 2 torpedo tubes. *Embarking Craft: *Velocity: 68 MGLT, 3,800g, Mass Accelerator drive core Konev Class, Frigate *Crew Compliment: 80 *Weapon Systems: GARDIAN, 2 F-class Mass Accelerators, 4 torpedo tubes *Embarking Craft: 2 drop ships * Velocity: 70 MGLT, 4,000g, Mass Accelerator drive core Vally Forge Class, Gun Boat *Crew Compliment: 40 *Weapon Systems: GARDIAN, 2 F-class Mass Accelerators. 6 Railguns. *Embarking Craft: *Velocity: 75 MGLT, 4,100g, Mass Accelerator drive core Cruisers The cruisers are the infantry of fleets. They are faster than dreadnoughts and more heavily armed than frigates. Fighters are housed in the cruiser's baffles. Their main weapons systems are mass accelerator cannons which can be used at long ranges and as broadside guns. In small engagements they lead frigate groups and in larger ones screen the broadsides of the dreadnoughts. They are fitted with ablative armor and protected by kinetic shields. Alliance Cruiser's are named after cities on Earth. Ocrasiv Class Cruiser *Crew Compliment: 180 *Weapon Systems: GUARDIAN, 2 C-class Mass Accelerators, 12 F-class Mass Accelorator, 4 Missiles platforms, 2 torpedoes tubes. *Embarking Craft: 2 Kodiak Drop ships, 12 Razor Interceptors, 6 Arrow Fighter Bombers. *Velocity: 65 MGLT, 3,400g, Mass Accelerator drive core Retivvy Class Cruiser *Crew Compliment: 230 *Weapon Systems: GUARDIAN, 2 C-class Mass Accelerators, 16 F-class Mass Accelorator, 6 Missiles platforms, 2 torpedoes tubes. *Embarking Craft: 4 Kodiak Drop ships, 12 Razor Interceptors. *Velocity: 60 MGLT, 2,800g, Mass Accelerator drive core Cielo Class Semi dreadnoughts *Crew Compliment: 330 *Weapon Systems: GUARDIAN, 3 C-class Mass Accelerators, 34 F-class Mass Accelorators, 8 Missiles platforms, 4 torpedoes tubes. *Embarking Craft: 4 Kodiak Drop ships. *Velocity: 40 MGLT, 2,000g, Mass Accelerator drive core Carriers Carriers are dreadnaught sized vessels that carry a large array of small fighter craft and embaraking vessels. Carriers are deployed in a supporting role to the fleet it is assigned to, their armaments are light and they tend to stay in the rear of the fighting. The carrier is a mobile supply and refueling base capable of housing Frigate sized vessels in their hold. Percheron Class Carrier *Crew Compliment: 2100 *Weapon Systems: GUARDIAN, 20 Missiles platforms *Embararking Craft: 20 Kodiak Drop ships, 10 Grizzly Drop Ships, 6 Polar Heavy Transports, 120 Razor Interceptors, 60 Arrow Fighter Bombers, 4 Frigate Class vessels *Volocity: 860g, Mass Accelerator Drive Core Dreadnoughts These are the biggest ships in fleets. They are usually 800 meters to a kilometer in length. A squadron of fighters is carried on the dreadnoughts for protection and support. The Alliance System have six with one more under construction. Alliance Dreadnought's are named after mountains on Earth, this does not apply to S.C.A.R who named them after the stars in the galaxy and currently only have one. #SSV Phoenix Under present Citadel law, Alliance navy can only have a set maximum number of 7 Dreadnought in service at any one time. Although this number may change slightly do to the Geth Crisis; the number is only likely to rise to 9 and the most, S.C.A.R as a hidden organisation dont seem to apply to this rule but are enforced by the Systems Alliance to keep dreadnoughts down in number. Krieg Castle Class Dreadnought *Crew Compliment: 1250 *Weapon Systems: GUARDIAN, 3 D-class Mass Accelerators, 60 C, 60 Missiles platforms, 30 torpedoes tubes. *Embarking Craft: 20 Kodiak Drop ships, 68 Razor Interceptors, 48 Arrow Fighter Bombers. *Velocity: 900g, Mass Accelerator drive core Kilimanjaro class Dreadnought *Crew Compliment: 1115 *Weapon Systems: GUARDIAN, 8 D-class Mass Accelerators, 70 C-class Mass Accelerators, 30 Missiles platforms, 20 torpedoes tubes. *Embarking Craft: 8 Kodiak Drop ships, 54 Razor Interceptors, 24 Arrow Fighter Bombers. *Velocity: 900g, Mass Accelerator drive core Notable Actions Although the System Alliance have not been active among the stars as long the Salarian or the Asari, the Alliance have distinguished themselves on multiple occasions. Listed below are just a few of Alliance military action that have served to strengthen Human interest and they political presence on the galactic stage. *First Public Contact with S.C.A.R by Council Races *Siege of the Citadel *Geth Crisis *Attempted Assassination of Councilor Udina *Bought out Sirta Foundation to avoid closing down *Created Kilo Armanations for outbranch weapons funding and profit *Creation of the XF36- Tempest Mechanical Arm Prototype attached to John Crammer to replace his missing one Notable Personal *Several Unnamed Leaders *Admiral Sishiro Kahoka *John Crammer Category:Factions Category:Manufacturers Category:Humans Category:Organizations